Carlisle's Story
by ElusiveAuthoress
Summary: Basically its Carlisle's life from the time right before he was changed up until maybe when Edward met Bella. I might do further, not sure. May have some of his and Esmes relationship.
1. My Father's Expectations

**I am dedicating this entire story to exactlymybrandofheroin1901 for her support and advice. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing almost all of my work so far (even though there isn't very much), and for giving me someon to obsess about Twilight with!!**

Chapter One: My Father's Expectations

CPOV

I sighed. I was tired of listening to my father tell me how to hunt for vampires. I didn't care that he thought the Browns were witches. I knew

better. Their son, David Brown, was one of my friends, and the father, Randall, was an acquaintance of my father's. My father knew that they

weren't vampires or witches, but he hadn't accused anyone in a few days. "Carlisle, listen to me!" he snapped. I stood up straight again,

waiting for the blow. It came, a quick backhand that sent me reeling. I tumbled to the floor, and lay there, knowing that if I got up, he would hit

me again. He considered it disrespect to get up after being hit. You had to lay at your parents' feet until they gave you permission to get up. My

father hadn't started acting this way until a few years ago, when my mother died. "Now, when leading the mob, remember to hold your torch at

the ready," he instructed. I nodded, and when he finished droning he gave me permission to get up. My father was a pastor, and he was

putting all his faith into God, he told me, to save my immoral soul. I shook my head as I walked outside. I was walking the streets of London,

when I saw a beautiful woman hanging by a sewer. She didn't seem to notice me, but when the wind blew, I saw her head shoot up, and she

seemed to sniff the air. I was scared, so I turned and ran back home. The walk had cleared my head, but it had frightened me. Why had the

woman been so beautiful? And why had she not noticed me standing there? I had to lead a mob. I sighed at the notion. I knew the woman was

a vampire. I told my father that I needed a group as soon as possible, and he gathered men together. I led them to the sewers, and the

woman was standing there still. I walked up to her, slowly, with the group of men following me carefully. The woman turned toward me quickly,

and her eyes were the blackest, darkest color I had ever seen. She lunged at me, and I flinched back, frightened, before I felt a searing pain in

my neck. The pain spread, and through the red haze, I saw the mob chasing the woman, who seemed to have a man in her arms as she ran. I

knew now that she was a true vampire, and I knew that I had to act quickly. My father would surely have me burned, for everything infected

with the monster would have to be disposed of. I crawled slowly through the dark streets, keeping silent, even when the pain flared

sickeningly. I made it to a cellar door, and I opened it and climbed quickly inside. I couldn't see anymore, the haze had grown too strong. I felt

my way along, and found sacks of what felt like potatoes. I buried myself in them, not making any noise. I was silent. It felt like years, yet could

have been seconds. It felt like days, but could have been decades. I didn't know. Time had no meaning to me anymore. Suddenly, the fire got

hotter and hotter near my heart, until I wanted nothing more but to die. Then, the pain disappeared, and my heart was silent. I opened my

eyes, and climbed slowly out of the potato sacks. Standing up, I realized I could see perfectly, even though it was pitch black in the cellar. I

knew then what had happened. I was a vampire, a creature my father hated. I had to drink human blood. No. I would not. I would just not

drink blood. And so, with that thought in my head, I began to plot my suicide.

**(A/N: Please read and review as always!!! If you don't like it, then I will delete it. I just thought I would try something different, so let me know what you think!)**


	2. When Did Dying Get So Complicated?

**(A/N: This whole story will be in Carlisle's point of view, unless otherwise indicated. Uhhh...sorry about the short chapter, it was all I could get done at 4:30 in the morning. See, that is how much I love you guys!!!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. I mean, if I did, would I really be writing fanfic? Noooo, I would be....well, never mind, these young ones read fanfics, better not taint there innocence. LOL. JUST KIDDING. Enjoy! As always, read and review, and thanks to exactlymybrandofheroin1901 for being awesome and helping me out!!**

Chapter Two: When Did Dying Get So Complicated?

CPOV

I just couldn't seem to die. I had tried drowning myself, since I had never learned to swim, I figured this would be the easiest way. But my lungs

didn't beg for air, because they didn't need the air. I was disgusted. When had dying become such a hard thing to do? People used to die all

the time, yet I couldn't manage one measly little suicide. I sighed. Then I had the most wonderful idea. My lungs might not need air, but my

body wasn't indestructible. I went to the highest peak of land I could find. Bracing myself, taking what I hoped would be my last breath, I

jumped off the land, pushing with as much force as I had. Then something began to worry me. Why was the ground coming at me so slowly?

Why wasn't I afraid? I began to worry that this wouldn't kill me, either. Of course, when I landed, I was perfectly unscathed. Damn. I would

have to try something else. So jumping from a hill hadn't been the best idea, but I had a new idea, one that would have to work. Resisting the

blood wasn't enough. If I refused to feed off of innocent humans, I would grow weak, and eventually die. It was perfect. I would deny the

monster in me what he so sadistically sought. Then I would kill it, kill it and myself. I waited until night, I had noticed that I sparkled like

diamonds if I went out in the sun. It also didn't help that people thought the vampire had carried me off. So I waited, and when the sun went

down, I took to the shadows, making sure I couldn't be seen. I ran to the deepest, darkest part of the forest, where I knew no one would

venture. I curled up there, sitting, contemplating my own death quite calmly. I was eager for it. Eager to die, when not so long ago, I had been

eager to _live_, to go to university, start a family, as well as provide for the ones I cherished. I couldn't now, though, not when I was a monster.

Weeks passed, months passed, and I grew tired, weak. I was eager, the death couldn't be far off if I was so weak with thirst. Finally, dying

would be easy. Just like it should be. The people of London could finally be safe from me. I would _not _harm them. Ever.


	3. My New Way of Life

**(A/N: I figured two short chapters could equal one long one. That way you won't come to my house and burn it down. I'll give you cookies if you promise not to!! Anyway, enjoy! He'll get to Edward soon, I promise! As always, exactlymybrandofheroin1901, thank you for inspiring me to write better! And thanks to my beta reader S. Schumaker. You encourage me!)**

**DISCLAIMER: You guys really break my heart every time you make me do this. *sighs deeply, and tenses* I don't own Twilight!!!! *sobs uncontrollably* Now see what you've done! You broke my heart! HAHAHA. Read and review and enjoy!**

Chapter Three: My New Way of Life

CPOV

I heard hooves hitting the wet ground, as I hid in the underbrush. A herd of deer passed me. The wet, delicious sound of their beating hearts, and

the smell of their _blood._ It was too much. Way, way too much. I attacked without a thought. I destroyed a whole herd of deer, trying to quench the

thirst they had provoked in me. I realized something, barely realized it, in the madness that overtook me. I wasn't attacking humans. I was

attacking animals. That wasn't as bad. I could feel the blood filling me, making me feel sloshy and full. I sat down and contemplated what had

happened, with the deer carcasses surrounding me. I had killed a herd of deer in my thirst-driven haze. My madness had given me a new

insight. Vampires didn't technically need _human_ blood to survive. We just needed blood. I didn't have to be a monster. I could move, get a

degree. I could do what I had always wanted to. I could go to university, and I could support, if not a family, then at least myself. Now that I

had unlimited time on my hands, I could be anything. Anything at all. The thought intrigued me. I felt stronger, more in control. I would do what

I had to do. I would have to hide for a while. I could go to night school, and work night shifts at hospitals. I could help people. It seemed ironic,

but I knew that I wanted to be a doctor. I always had. I decided, right then, that being a vampire wasn't going to stop me from achieving my

goal. A move was necessary. Even though I looked much different than I had when I was human, I was still recognizable. As I walked out of the

forest at night, I caught my reflection in a pool of water. My eyes made me stop and do a double take. They weren't red, as they'd been when I

had woken from transforming. They weren't black, either, as they had been since I'd starved myself. They were a deep, calm gold. It shocked

me. My blonde hair framed my face, and looked a little mangy. I would have to get it cut, but it would wait until I was better at self-control. I

would deny the urge to drink human blood for a while, and I would travel. I heard, by way of nomads that stopped by London, that there were

vampires in Italy, called the Volturi, but also known as Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They could help me work on my self-control, I was sure. I decided

to go to Volterra and see them.


	4. The Volturi

**DISCLAIMER: No, Twilight is not mine. I am arguing with Carlisle right now about owning him :D**

Chapter Four: The Volturi

CPOV

When I arrived in Volterra, it was night. I wasn't sure how to go about approaching what I had heard was 'vampire royalty.' Did one just walk

into their palace and say, 'Here I am, let's have a chat?' No, I didn't imagine so. I walked to the palace where the ancients lived, and entered. A

pretty, blonde receptionist sat at a dark, wooden desk. I caught her musky scent, and realized with a start that she was human. She looked up

at me, surprised at first, and then smiled. "Hello. I'm Gianna. Are you lost, sir?" she asked politely. I shook my head. "I'm here to see Aro, Caius,

and Marcus. I'm not sure how to go about setting up an appointment," I admitted sheepishly. She nodded briskly. "That's quite alright," she

said calmly, smiling at me in a slightly creepy way. Then I grasped something. Her hand was moving a little _too_ close to mine. She was flirting

with me! She obviously didn't realize what I was. She obviously had no idea that I could kill her at any second. It was a good thing I had

hunted before I came, as I hadn't known what to expect. Had I needed to guess, I most certainly would never have guessed that a human

would be flirting with me. I politely moved my hand away from hers, and tucked them into the pockets of my jeans. She frowned slightly, then

beckoned me. "Come along, Aro said he will see you." I nodded, and she led me to a room that had three ancient looking people sitting on

thrones, gazing at me curiously. Gianna nodded respectfully to each of them, before turning to Aro. "This is Carlisle Cullen," she told him. I was

curious as to how she knew my name, as I hadn't told her. Then I realized that I had given her my driver's license as identification. "Mr. Cullen,

these are Aro, Caius, and Marcus." She pointed to each one in turn. Aro seemed to be the leader of the ancients. He clasped my hand. The

ancients had deep, crimson eyes. I gasped in surprise. Aro seemed concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked, probing my eyes with his own. I

shook my head, and looked away. He seemed to realize what I was thinking. "Our eyes are different shades, are they not, Mr. Cullen?"

"Please, call me Carlisle," I corrected. He nodded. "I like that. It sounds like we're old friends, doesn't it? Alright, then you may please call me

Aro." When I nodded, he continued. "Our eyes are different shades," he repeated, "because, it seems we have different diets."

"You drink human blood," I said aloud, without realizing it. I had only meant to think it. He merely chuckled. "Yes, and it appears that you do

not." He frowned slightly. "Why is that, Carlisle?" I explained the situation to him, telling him my story. When I got to the part about not being a

monster, I told him that I in no way thought he was a monster. He merely smiled, and gestured for me to continue. I did, telling him everything.

From my pathetic attempts at suicide, to the deer and the madness that took me over, he knew it all. When I finished, he was nodding to

himself, looking thoughtful. "Well. That is quite a story. I have but one question," he said, still looking at me thoughtfully. I nodded. "Please,

ask," I encouraged. "It seems that you are averse to your natural food source. I was curious as to why that was." I was surprised. Of all the

things to ask, I hadn't expected that. "I…Well, I'm not sure why I do it," I began slowly. "It just seems to matter to me. I can't stand the

thought of…hurting anybody. I can't do it, I'm not that type of person. No offense, of course, to your lifestyle," I added hurriedly, realizing a little

too late that I might have offended him. He didn't seem ruffled at all. "None at all taken, Carlisle. I'm curious, though, still. Do you have an extra

power?" he asked, interest lighting his features. "Excuse me?" I said. I had no clue what he was talking about. "A power. Some vampires have

extra powers. I, for example, am able to hear every thought your mind has ever had, just by a simple touch. It's quite useful." Something clicked

in my head. "So, wait. When we shook hands…" I trailed off, letting him assume what I was going to ask. He already knew, and by the evasive

look on his face, I could tell that I was right. He had read my mind without permission. That angered me a little. "Are you upset?" he asked. I

only nodded, since I didn't trust myself to speak without yelling. I had a feeling that if I yelled, there would be some consequences. I didn't

want to face them. "Then I apologize, from the bottom of my heart, that I upset you. It was quite unintentional," he said, seeming sincere.

"Your apology is accepted, Aro. Thank you for it," I replied formally. "You're quite welcome. Now, if you like, you can stay with us for a while. We

wouldn't mind, I'm sure." I looked at Caius and Marcus. They hadn't spoken since I'd entered. They hadn't even acknowledged that I existed. I

didn't think there was much they minded. I accepted the invitation warily. I had a feeling that our diets would clash.

**(A/N: REVIEW!! DO IT!!! I've got about 3 more chapters of this story typed up, so if you review, I might be persuaded to update faster...Just a thought...)**


End file.
